New to the future
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Jacy's life gets interrupted when Holmes and Watson end up living with her when they travel to the future. Will she be able to keep them out of trouble or will they be too tempted by new technology? read and find out :D will be Holmes/OC and Watson/OC R


**a/n: here's another one from me lol. I don't know what's wrong with me today, I can't stop myself! It's the holidays I think. They've made me a story writing machine!**

***ahem* anyway, I'll just get on with the story now, shall I? Yes? Right. Good. :D**

**In case you're wondering, when I describe what Holmes and Watson are wearing, it's what they're wearing on the front cover of the DVD :D coz I LOVE Holmes' outfit on that… :D but I added a fedora, coz he looks great in those :)**

**Oh and just to let you know, Jacy is pronounced JC. Just in case you didn't know… :)**

**xXxXx**

*Watson's POV*

"Watson, I don't feel like going for a walk, how many times?" Holmes sighed.

"Holmes, you've been in this room for three weeks. You have to get out of here!"

"No I don't. I'm fine here." He huffed.

"Right then. I didn't want to have to do this, but, if you don't come then I'll have to tell Mrs Hudson how that hole really got in the rug." I threatened. His head snapped in my direction and he glared at me.

"Blackmail? Really Watson, I thought you were above that."

"Clearly not." I smirked.

"fine." He sighed dramatically before getting up off the sofa and grabbing his coat and fedora. "You, Watson, are a very irritating man." He scowled before opening the door to his room and stepping out.

"Only to you, Holmes, only to- where are we?" I frowned. This was _not_ our landing. "Since when did your door lead to an alleyway Holmes?"

"It doesn't. This is most unusual." He muttered as he stepped out further. I looked back to see that there wasn't a door where we had just come from.

"Really? I thought it was completely usual." I muttered sarcastically as I looked around.

"Watson, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Unless the person you're dealing with has the brain of a child, then it's necessary." He replied, crouching down and examining the floor.

"What's that noise anyway?" I asked. It sounded like there was someone talking loudly round the corner.

"Not sure." He answered and walked towards the noise…

*Jacy's POV*

"See ya Bert." I waved towards the security office on my way out.

"See you Detective Taylor."

"How many times? Call me Jacy." I called back and stepped out the front doors of New Scotland Yard and made my way to my car.

I was half way home when I realised I needed to fill up on petrol, so I changed my course from home to the nearest petrol station.

I pulled up and got out of the car, only to see that it was closed. "What kind of lousy petrol station closes at bloody eight?" I called out to no one in particular. "That's just brilliant."

I sighed and was about to get into my car when I saw two strangely dressed men walking in my direction. They looked a little lost as they walked and were staring at my car.

"Are you, uh, lost?" I asked slowly.

"Hmm? Yes. I suppose we are." The shorter – though not by much – of the two answered. He was wearing black pinstriped suit trousers with a black waist coat that had little green floral patterns covering it. He had a long black coat that cut off at his knees. He had the collars of his white shirt and waistcoat turned up and a cravat type thing that matched the colour of his waistcoat perfectly. He also had a black fedora hat on top of his head, his messy black curls sticking out underneath it.

The second man was slightly taller and was wearing a grey three piece suit with a black tie done up to almost the top button. He had a black bowler hat perched on his head, covering his short brown hair that was visible from the sides. He had an old fashioned military style moustache and was holding a cane that had gold markings on the handle.

"Do you know where you need to be?" I asked, still looking at their clothes.

"Not at all. Could you tell us where we are? And the date, if you please." The taller guy asked.

"Uh, sure. We're in East London and it's January the twenty-first… two thousand and eleven." I replied.

They both raised their eyebrows almost simultaneously and started looking around.

"Holmes, what's going on?" the taller guy asked.

"I haven't got a clue Watson. Could you possibly tell me what that is, Miss…" he trailed off, gesturing to my car.

"Oh yeah, I'm Jacy Taylor. That's my… car."

"Car?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Are you two alright? You look a bit… overwhelmed?"

"I am." The taller guy muttered.

"I, uh, never got your names." I smiled.

"Oh of course, I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend and partner, Doctor John Watson." The shorter guy replied.

What now?

"Uh, you're sure you're alright? 'Cause I think you've hit your head." I replied.

"And what makes you think that?" 'Watson' replied.

"Because you think you're fictional characters?" I suggested.

"…Fictional?" 'Holmes' frowned.

"So you really think you're the World's greatest detective, and he's your sidekick?"

"I'm not his sidekick!" 'Watson' interjected.

"Well, we are who we say we are my, dear." 'Holmes replied.

"Yeah, you two need a hospital. You've messed your brains up. You want me to call you an ambulance?"

"Why would you call me an 'ambulance'? " 'Holmes' asked.

"To take you to the hospital." I stated the obvious. "You two really need medical assistance."

"That won't be necessary. If you require proof I'm sure we can find something…" 'Holmes' trailed off as he started rummaging through his pockets, 'Watson' quickly following suit.

"Hold this please." 'Holmes' muttered as he handed me a pipe.

"I have some coins." 'Watson' announced as he pulled out some money and put it on the hood of my car cautiously, as if afraid the car was going to eat him.

"You could have stolen them from a museum." I pointed out.

'Holmes' scoffed and put some of his own money on the hood, as well as a couple of letters and an empty envelope with a red seal that was broken.

Frowning, I picked up the coins first and read the dates. _1852, 1875, 1863…_ okay. I picked up a letter and skimmed through, it read:

_Dear Mr Holmes,_

_I've heard about your many successful cases through friends and The Strand. I'm writing to enquire after your service. My ruby necklace – which is a family heirloom – has been stolen and the police have yet to get a lead. It's vital that I get it back safely as it has been in my family for generations. I will pay you fairly for your work. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Lady Rennings._

"Could be a forgery." I muttered but started to doubt it as I read the next one – which was a telegram from an Inspector Lestrade.

When I looked at the envelope, I stared at the seal in shock for a few minutes before putting it back down. It was the royal seal, but for V.R. not Queen Elizabeth. It was dated back to 1882.

"You didn't tell me you got a letter from the queen." Watson announced.

"That's because I wasn't interested in the issues concealed within. Dull stuff." Holmes waved his hand dismissively at Watson who rolled his eyes.

"Holmes, it's the _Queen_ show some respect."

"Why? Can she hear me? No. No she can't." he retorted with a smirk.

This whole exchange I had been staring at them with my mouth hanging open slightly.

"Is there a problem Miss Taylor?" Watson asked.

"No. No problem. Um, do you know how to get back?"

"No, not a clue." Holmes replied.

"Right. Uh, if you need somewhere to stay, you're welcome to stay with me." I offered.

"That would be much appreciated, Miss Taylor." Watson smiled.

"Cool. So, hop in." I said, gesturing to my little Golf, which thankfully had four doors. I don't think it would be a good idea to let them try and put the seat forward…

"Right." Holmes nodded and walked over to the passenger seat door while Watson went to one of the back doors. They looked at them for a moment before opening them and getting in. I laughed and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Seatbelts." I told them as I reached for mine.

"Pardon?" Holmes asked.

"Right. Copy me." I smiled and showed them how to do it. Once we were all belted up, I started the engine and they both jumped.

"That's fascinating." Holmes announced.

"Quite so." Watson agreed.

I laughed and pulled out of the empty petrol station. When we made it back to my flat, I wasn't surprised to see my lights on. That meant that my best friend and my kinda sidekick, Mckayla Hunt, had let herself into my flat again.

I pulled up and locked the car as we made our way to the front door. I opened it and had to cover my mouth to stop myself from bursting out laughing at the sight in front of me. I quickly turned to Holmes and Watson and motioned for them to come in and not make a noise. I silently shut the door and stood in the middle of Holmes and Watson as we watched Mckayla.

She had her iPod pugged in and was dancing around the kitchen as she looked through cupboards and the fridge to find something to put in the sandwich she was making. She spun around to open another cupboard and stopped dead when she saw us all grinning at her.

"Ahem. Oh, hi. Uh, how long you been there?" she asked, turning bright red.

"Long enough." I laughed. "Uh, you're gonna wanna sit down for a minute." I advised her as I prepared to tell her who was with me.

"Sure. But why?" she asked as she took a seat.

"Because I want you to meet Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

She stared at me blankly for a moment before laughing. "Yeah good one Jacy. Now, who're your friends?"

Holmes and Watson wordlessly handed over the items they used to convince me and she took them. I watched her skim through the letter and telegram, look at the money and then finally the seal. Then she looked back to us, then the items, then us and finally; she fainted.

"Oh great." I muttered and propped her up into a proper sitting position. "Well, I wasn't expecting her to faint."

"It's quite normal. She has just received a shock, sort of." Watson replied.

"I guess. Right, tea anyone?"

**xXxXx**

**a/n: I hoped you liked it lol. Naturally, Holmes and Watson will accompany them to work at some point… hehe :D let me know what you think please.**


End file.
